ABSTRACT During the course of the initial three-year project cycle, Pennsylvania has created a solid foundation for the PA Rapid response Team to refine, maintain, and mature for the future. The five phases of food/feed response have been addressed in the PA's RRT plans, trainings, meetings, investigations, and exercises. Further, the four core elements of collaboration, communication, written policies and procedures, and resources necessary to achieve an effective RRT capability in all phases have been developed, trained, tested, and exercised amongst the RRT advisory group members. To sustain and advance the PA RRT's work additional time and resources are needed.